Boys Don´t Say I Love You
by Davael
Summary: Kurt and Todd have been fighting a lot recently, and then Kurt finally gets it. Slash. ToddKurt


Title: Boys Don't Say I Love You

Author: Davael

Pairing: Todd Tolensky/ Kurt Wagner.

Author's Note:

Just a short story. Nothing much to say. Just a thought how boys are not very good at showing their emotions. Probably have lots of spelling errors too. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters in this story.

--

It was just a stupid argument, over such a stupid thing, again. In the end it was Todd who left, stomping and cursing under his breath. Kurt stayed, but wished fervently that he would have enough courage and less pride to go after the amphibian mutant. Instead he sighed and sat down on the bench. The park was their not-so-secret meeting point since both Brotherhood-house and the Institute were out of question. Both mutants had agreed that even if their friends accepted their relationship, it was much safer to meet some place neutral. And not just because of Wolverine.

Kurt bit his lip, studying absently his hands. They had been fighting quite a lot recently, and it worried him. Not just because he didn't want to break up after all the trouble they went through to get people accept them. There was also something else, something that made Kurt queasy when he thought about Todd and losing the relationship they had.

But what was it?

Kurt sighed, and suddenly wished that they were back in those fights were they made up in the end, usually quite passionately. Back then it had been them both shouting each other face to face, throwing stuff (Mostly plates and occasionally flat-irons.) and growling. Even Pietro had stayed away from them. It had been…soothing somehow, to let it all out, especially when they both knew it meant nothing. It had been like a game, somehow.

Nowadays it was different. Cold glares and different kind of insults, the kind of that hurt and left scars. And it seemed to Kurt that it was always Todd who was starting them.

Kurt pulled his tail that was wrapped around his leg, stroking it, while thinking about their latest row. There had been something Todd had said, something important that he had remembered just now. He recalled Todd's face, flushed with anger, his red eyes screwed up angrily.

"_You just don't get it, do you?"_

After that he had left, leaving Kurt trying to desperately come up with something to say back.

What is it I don't get, Kurt thought. That I care about him? Ja, I do. So what is he talking about?

His tail twitched angrily.

What is expecting me to do? Go and apologise? Well no way that was going to happen. Todd had started the fight, and he was to one who should end it!

Stubbornly he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at nothing particular.

Todd could just crawl back and say he was sorry, Kurt wouldn't move an inch from here.

He entertained himself with the thoughts of chaining himself there. Rogue could bring him food, and he could call the press to interview him.

**Young Mutant Protesting For Apology ---Who Is The Mysterious Boyfriend?**

He shifted. Todd should come soon. It was getting cold.

Seriously, what was Todd complaining? Hadn't he showed enough time how he cared about him?

Had he?

The first drops of rain fell on his hair and fur, but he didn't even notice.

Todd _should _how important he was to Kurt. _He _himself knew it without a doubt.

But had he ever said it out loud? Even for once?

The rain started to pour harder, but Kurt wasn't there anymore.

--

He bamfed straight in Todd's room. The owner of the room was sprawled on the bed, barely lifting his gaze from the magazine to glare at Kurt.

"What to you want yo?"

"Lots of things. Like to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it´s okay. Anything else?"

Kurt stepped closer.

"I…I love-"

"Don't say it!" Todd's lifted his hands suddenly and sat up, staring at Kurt coldly.

"But…I thought that was what you wanted, " Kurt said helplessly. Had he been wrong all along?

Todd hissed, grabbing his arm and yanking him down to his face-level.

"You can't just throw that word around, yo, and expect that everything's fine again, fool! It ain´t that easy! _I _ain´t that easy, okay?"

"I never thought you were," Kurt said, not daring to touch the other boy, but not taking his eyes off him.

Todd stared back, his eyes finally changing from red to amber.

"It just…complicated."

"No it's not," Kurt said, sitting down next to him. "You know how I feel about you, ja?" Todd nodded.

"And I know how you feel about me, ja?" Todd hesitated, and then nodded again.

"Then it's settled." Todd raised his eyebrows at this.

"No L-word then, okay?"

"We'll see."

"Fuzzy…"

Kurt smiled and bounced on his amphibian boyfriend, laughing and whispering the forbidden words to his ear over and over again. Not that Todd was protesting much.

Kurt had a feeling that next time they fought, there would be flying plates.

--

Review?


End file.
